


Flush your sins

by the_wildcard



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blood, M/M, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wildcard/pseuds/the_wildcard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just more of Mac's gay, religious conflict™</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flush your sins

**Author's Note:**

> My reimagining of how Mac would've been if he didn't take back being gay. We still can hope for season 12, though

It's just Dennis and Mac, tonight. Frank and Charlie are playing night crawlers, or whatever they do when they're alone together. Mac assumes Dee is alone in her apartment. And since the bar was dead, Dennis and mac decided to "brown out."

He hadn't realized how much he had to drink, until he excused himself from Dennis, so he could stumble to the bars bathroom. He almost falls while making his way there. But that's not what's important. 

What is important is that another god damn menace vandalized the wall of their bathroom. And usually, Mac doesn't really care. If the graffiti is too explicit, he just has Charlie paint over it. But this says "Jesus saves. Flush your sins," next to a toilet. It takes him longer than it usually would've to read it (how much has he had to drink?). He stares at it until his head starts to hurt. He stares at it until he starts feeling angry, and his head starts clouding over. Until his vision turns red at the edges. 

He bites the inside of his mouth while peeing, trying to ignore the words in front of him. But when Mac gets angry, it's almost impossible to ignore. He has to act on it. 

Instead of turning around to leave the stall, he pulls back his fist, and slams it into the concrete wall. There's a cracking sound that's either the wall or his fist breaking. But it doesn't matter, because when his hand falls away from the wall, the graffiti is covered in his blood. You can hardly decipher what it says anymore. 

 

Mac staggers from the bathroom. He didn't bother washing his hands, because his fists are bleeding perpetually. It would've been pointless. It is. 

"Mac?" Dennis is still sitting at the bar, a bottle of beer front of him. He must've decided to lay off the hard alcohol for the night. It's probably for the best. "What the hell did you do?" Dennis stands when Mac gets close enough, and looks down at his hand. Mac does, too. There's a trail of blood leading to where he's standing now. 

"It's pointless," Mac says absently, not to anyone, and Dennis' eyes narrow. When Dennis tries to grab for his hand, Mac backs up anxiously. He's not doing this tonight. When Dennis is drunk, he's slightly nurturing, or at least less callous. Mac doesn't want him bandaging his fist, touching his hand. 

Usually, Mac would just say he doesn't want Dennis grabbing his hand or fist cause that's gay. He usually would say that homosexuality is a sin. But now they both know that it doesn't matter because there is no God, no such thing as sin. And now since he's admitted he is gay, there isn't much explanation as to why he can't have Dennis touching him, besides the fact that he's in love with Dennis. And Mac is sure they both know. Maybe they've always known. 

"Fine," Dennis sighs, and sits back down. "At least wipe up the blood from the floor."

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the reason Mac was in a stall instead of a urinal was because he was so drunk he accidentally stumbled into the women's bathroom. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and if you liked it, please leave a comment


End file.
